


No.0001

by MyMy



Series: Kissy Kiss [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cake- implied, First Kiss, I feel so awful calum isn't even mentioned by name!, M/M, Mashton, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: College mashton's first kiss in Michael's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous little series i've started bc I have a literal fuck ton of kissing scenes just laying around gathering dust so I figured I'd post them! Some you may see later altered into others fics but for the most part this is it! Enjoy!

Michael is nervous. He knows that  _ technically _ Ashton is only coming over to help him study for their organic chemistry test coming up this week, but, the texts they've been sending each other have been a little more than friendly and they flirted pretty obviously at a delta mixer last Friday and Michael just really hopes he's not been misreading the situation. 

 

Just in case, he has a bunch of beer in the refrigerator and all the possible nacho toppings he could afford in the kitchen, because nothing says I’m cool and this is a totally platonic like pickled jalapeño breath. Michael even went so far as to clean up the living area in his shared apartment.

 

Luke had walked in on him vacuuming and raised a knowing eyebrow to which Michael had raised his middle finger and carried on cleaning while his roommate went off with his guitar out the door. Probably to sit in the quad, trying to woo that guy he had met with the horseshoe tattoo in intro to communications, that said he liked Luke's Green Day shirt.

 

Ashton and Michael were sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, surrounded by their books and study guides but they haven't really looked at them past a cursory glance when they sat down. They've been chatting and laughing and Michael is sure he's not imagining the way Ashton been drifting closer to him this whole time, starting out with at least a friendly distance between them to their shoulders now brushing slightly. Michael can feel the warmth off of Ashton's impossibly sun-kissed skin through his shirt sleeve. 

 

Michael collapses backwards and lets his head rest on the seat of the couch, Ashton turns with him as the last of a giggle escapes his lips and then it's like something shifts. Like a fissure breaks and everything slots into place, Ashton is staring into Michael's eyes and Michael thinks  _ fuck it _ and then he's sitting up and leaning forward and Ashton is meeting him there and they’re kissing. 

 

Their lips slide together impossibly easily, and Michael breathes out a slow breath through his nose. Ashton's hands come up and grip either side of Michael's neck, thumbs brushing over his cheek and Michael fists the front of Ashton's hoodie loosely to pull him that much closer. Michael pulls away after a moment and Ashton bites his lip, lets his arms fall back to his sides and pushes his fingers through the carpet their sitting on. Michael grins at Ashton beneath his lashes.

 

“I hope that was okay?” Michael asks, still loosely holding onto Ashton's shirt. Ashton smiles back at him.

 

“I mean I don't know,” Ashton murmurs and Michael quirks his head confused and panic building, but before he can ask Ashton goes on, “I didn't really have much to go on to say weather it was okay or not...” he trails off, grinning at Michael with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Well, I guess I could maybe do it again, maybe change it up a bit?” Michael replies, already leaning back in. 

  
Ashton’s happy laughter melts into another kiss as Michael pulls him back in by the hand on his shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ tumblr here](http://chillmichael.tumblr.com) and as always comments/kudos make me very happy and are very appreciated!


End file.
